A Day in the Life
by Starfish912
Summary: A day in the life of the Mane Six. R&R!
1. Fluttershy's Day

A sample day from the life of Fluttershy

6:30 AM

Fluttershy rolled over in bed, tangling herself even more than before in her covers and sheets. She yawned quietly and slowly opened her eyes. She managed to untie herself from her bed and get to the bathroom without too much trouble. Once there, she brushed her mane and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked at herself and decided that a shower was in order. She ran the water and set the towels up. She let the room steam up a little before turning the heat down some and stepped slowly in, letting the water flow over her.

7:15 AM

After her shower, Fluttershy set about waking up the animals that called her house home. After the animals were awake, she fed them each their breakfast of choice; fresh celery and carrots for the rabbits, nuts and seeds for the mice, squirrels and birds. Then, Fluttershy would make herself breakfast; a rich, fresh salad and some sunflowers. She sent the animals out to do what they each did during the day and Fluttershy made her way into town with her saddlebag.

8:00 AM

Fluttershy started shopping for her food, as she does weekly. She always made a point to stop by Applejack's stand in the weekend market to get her apples and talk. Next, she went to Twilight's house to return her books for the week and borrow next weeks. Fluttershy tended towards poetry, short stories and fairytales. She would read many of the animals to sleep at night from these books.

10:30 AM

Fluttershy dropped off her food and books at her home and set out to search for animals in need. Often, she found stuck squirrels and forlorn frogs, among many other animals. She taught the birds to sing, the baby frogs to hop, helped the snails to get where they needed to go and anything else she could do to help.

2:00 PM

Fluttershy finished her work by about this time and headed off to meet with her friends. She met with Twilight and the others in the café to talk and laugh together. Often, they learned something valuable from each other about friendship. Sometimes they went on walks through the woods, had adventures or just helped other ponies with their problems.

7:00 PM

Usually, Fluttershy headed home around this time. She got home, greeted Angel at the door and tidied up the house a little. Later, she put the animals that slept there to bed and read them to sleep. She took Angel up to bed and she went to her room. She read a novel or wrote poems until she felt tired.

8:30 PM

Fluttershy cracked open the window to let a soft breeze come through and the song of the crickets lulled her to sleep. At night, she would occasionally be woken up by a squirrel that couldn't get to sleep or a hungry baby bird, but usually, she fell gently to sleep.

**Ah, this one was fun to write. The end makes me feel sleepy myself. The beginning and ending sections are my favorites. Mention in your review which was your favorite section. Read and Review! **


	2. Rainbow Dash's Day

A sample day from the life of Rainbow Dash

9:00 AM

Rainbow Dash groggily slapped at the alarm that bothered her awake. Finally smacking it in the right spot, it turns off and the buzzing in her ear stops. Dash dragged herself out of bed, trailing blankets behind her. Stepping into the bathroom, Rainbow Dash filled up the sink and splashed her face with cold water a few times.

9:30 AM

Rainbow Dash started her music, Vinyl Scratches new CD, and began her exercise routine. Wing lifts, stretches, kick practice for aim and strength. Dash then set about preparing her breakfast; oats and cereal.

10:30 AM

Rainbow Dash began her work of weather arraignment. No rain was scheduled for Ponyville, but somepony had sent a sizable storm their way. Dash mustered the Pegasi on duty and they cleared up the storm before any damage was done.

2:00 PM

Rainbow Dash prepared her routine for the regional flyers competition next month. She had decided to display her incredible speed and Dexterity by performing a variant of her famous stunt. A vertical Sonic Rain Boom.

5:00 PM

By this time, Rainbow Dash had finished her practicing and had gone to meet Twilight at the library. A new shipment of books had come in from Canterlot. Ordinarily, this would be something that Rainbow Dash would be uninterested in, but this particular shipment included the newest Daring Do book; Daring Do and the Ruby Figurine.

7:00 PM

Rainbow Dash was home and had eaten a good dinner. She took stock of her mane and decided that a shower before bed was probably a good idea. She got into the shower and started tweaking the temperature until it was sufficiently hot.

7:45 PM

After her shower, Rainbow Dash got into bed, scraping up the blankets she had strewn about earlier. By her reasoning, why would you make the bed if nopony is going to see it again before I sleep in it again? Dash got her new book and settled in to bed with it.

9:30 PM

Rainbow Dash actually starts getting tired after the first few chapters of her book. She sets it to the side on the nightstand and drifts to sleep.


	3. Applejack's Day

A sample day from the life of Applejack

5:30 AM

Bright and early, Applejack woke up, ready to start her chores. Feeding the farm animals, and making breakfast for the family. Applejack made pancakes with syrup, oats and salad.

6:45 AM

Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith ate breakfast and started their respective duties. Big Mac set out for the North and East orchards to re-fertilize them, Granny Smith started work on her knitting and crocheting, Apple Bloom went off to school and Applejack went to the South and West fields to harvest.

10:30 AM

By about this time, Applejack and Big Mac were done with their work and started back towards home. They would meet on the trail between the South and East orchards and walk back together. They recounted stories of things that had happened while they worked, they joked and laughed.

11:30 AM

After returning home, cleaning up and resting, Applejack and Big Mac would sit down to lunch. The usual was apple fritters with oats.

1:00 PM

Applejack headed into town to pick up Apple Bloom and collect her mail. Derpy didn't usually take the time to actually deliver the mail all the way out to the farm, so they would just pick it up from the post office itself.

3:00 PM

Having escorted Apple Bloom home, Applejack was free to do what she wished. This consisted of chatting with Pinky Pie, tending her stand in the market and racing Rainbow Dash.

6:30 PM

Returning home, Applejack put Apple Bloom to bed and went to her room. She kicked off her work boots and slid gently into bed. The old bed creaked and squeaked as the wood and springs readjusted to the weight of a pony. Applejack just sighed. It reminded her of her fillyhood. She had owned this bed since she was a filly, and it had served her well.


	4. Rarity's Day

A sample day from the life of Rarity

8:30 AM

Rarity awoke from her queen size bed, curtains still barring her from viewing the outside world. She got up, careful not to disturb the irritable cat at the foot of the bed, sleeping peacefully for now. Drawing the curtains, Rarity took a breath and trotted down stairs. She set up her breakfast; a lavish meal with tea.

9:30 AM

Rarity still had some time left before she needed to leave the house, so she occupied herself with designing her new dress line.

10:00 AM

Rarity began packing up for her day long trip to Canterlot for the fashion show. She took a camera, note pad and pencils. She needed some inspiration and if anywhere, it would come from a Canterlot catwalk.

11:00 AM

Rarity boarded the train set for Canterlot. She was hoping to get insider knowledge on the up and coming fashions of the year, or, at least, get some notes.

3:00 PM

After arriving in Canterlot, Rarity made for the auditorium in which the show would take place. She met Shining Armor on the way and stopped for a chat with him. Upon arriving at the hall, she got a good seat for the show.

5:30 PM

After the fashion show, Rarity boarded the train for Ponyville and took the trip home to review her notes. She got about ten pages of good quality notes and sketches for her work later.

9:30 PM

Arriving home fairly late, Rarity decided against working on any designs that night. She went to the bathroom and drew herself a hot bath. After adding her special herbal bath beads, she eased herself in.

10:00 PM

Rarity finished her bath and warmed up in her favorite robe. It had been a good and inspirational day, and tomorrow, she could set about her work and passion anew. With thoughts akin to these, Rarity slid into bed and went to sleep.


	5. Pinkie Pie's Day

A sample day from the life of Pinkie Pie

7:23 AM

At this time exactly, Pinkie Pie was waking up and bounding out of bed. She was excited to star the day; one which she knew would be better than all of the others. Well, at least equal with them.

7:30 AM

Pinkie Pie sat down to breakfast; a plate of toast with light butter and two bagels with frosting. After breakfast, eaten with fervor, Pinkie caught Derpy at the mailbox and loaded her up with invitations to her latest party. She also slipped one into Derpy's pocket for her to find later.

8:30 AM

Pinkie Pie head into town, bouncing happily, greeting all of her friends along the way and singing to her self. "My name is Pinkie Pie and I am here to say, I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day", she sang. She turned a corner and hopped off towards the library, smiling all the way.

9:00 AM

After greeting all of her friends, essentially everyone, Pinkie got to the library to greet Twilight and pick up her reserve, "Advanced Party Mechanics Volume 1". She would need it during the preparation for tomorrow's birthday party.

10:00 AM

After looking through the book, Pinkie Pie set off to get some supplies for the party. Among the things on the list were replacement parts for the Party Cannon, streamers, confetti, apples and party hats. All would aid her in her quest.

12:30 PM

After dropping everything off and setting up for the party, Pinkie Pie realized that she had to get ready for her party today! Vinyl Scratch was celebrating the release of a new CD and everypony knows that a party isn't complete without Pinkie.

2:00 PM

Pinkie Pie arrived at the location of Vinyl's party, only to realize that she had gotten the time wrong. It wasn't 2PM, but 3PM. So, she bounced around town and played with the fillies for a while.

5:00 PM

Pinkie Pie had realized that she was a bit late to the party, being caught up in a very tense game of "pin the tail on the pony". By the time she arrived, the party was in full swing. This suited her just fine, though. She preferred that a party do what it's supposed to do, regardless of where she was.

8:30 PM

After the party, Pinkie Pie offered to set up an after party, but she didn't get much interest, and a party without ponies is hardly a party at all. She decided that she should turn in and get some sleep before tomorrow arrived without her.

8:45 PM

Pinkie Pie got into her bed and snuggled up under her covers. She set her alarm and turned out the light. Pinkie giggled softly and took to sleep.


	6. Twilight Sparkle's Day

A sample day from the life of Twilight Sparkle

8:00 AM

Twilight Sparkle rose from her bed, mane tousled and eyes droopy. She dragged herself up and brushed her mane into submission. She brewed herself a good strong cup of coffee and woke up Spike. For breakfast, Twilight chose pumpkin bread and a fresh salad.

9:00 AM

Twilight began her "homework" from Princess Celestia. She studied the history of Equestria, magic, and a new topic; potion brewing.

12:30 PM

Studies complete for the day, Twilight met with Zecora in her hut. Zecora was her instructed in the art of potions and brews. Twilight was getting the hang of it until a small bottle of parasprite fur fell into the mix. Needless to say, the mess took a while to corral.

2:30 PM

After returning to town, Twilight goes about her shopping. She restocked her apple basket and got some extra oats. She met Pinkie Pie in the market and got an invitation to her upcoming party.

4:00 PM

Getting back home, Twilight flopped over on a pile of pillows and started her favorite thing; reading a good book. She proceeded to lose herself in literary treasures like Sir Arthur Pony Doyle, William Shakehoof, and others.

7:00 PM

Twilight emerged from her world of books and got Spike ready for bed. She turned the lights off and climbed into bed. Twilight yawned and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Bonus Chapter Derpy's Day

A sample day from the life of Derpy Hooves

6:45 AM

Early in the morning, Derpy Hooves awoke. She rolled back her covers and got out of bed. Quickly brushing her mane a little was pretty much all the preparation that Derpy needed for her day. She got her breakfast together; lemon bread and her last muffin. Not good. She would restock later.

7:15 AM

Derpy flew quickly towards the Ponyville Post Office, almost crashing into the roof… again. She entered and gave a little salute to the Post Master as he gave her the allotment of mail that needed delivering; a bag of letters, two packages and a poppy seed muffin. Wait, what? Derpy looked up and gave the Post Master a quizzical, cross-eyed look.

"Oh, the muffin is for you, Derpy." The Post Master explained with a quick smile.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! I'll eat it on the way!" Derpy said, excitedly shaking the Post Master's hoof.

Derpy took a running takeoff out the door as the Post Master just watched with a slight smile, as Derpy almost knocked over a Unicorn entering the Post Office.

"Sorry, my bad!" Derpy called back.

7:30 AM

Derpy's first stop was a package for Pinkie Pie. Descending from the sky, Derpy landed softly on Pinkie's lawn near the mailbox.

"Okay, mailbox, time for breakfast!" Derpy said happily.

As Derpy said this, she remembered the poppy seed muffin in her saddlebag. Oh, she wanted it. Now seemed like as good a time as any for the muffin.

Derpy took the muffin out and was just about to eat it when she heard a squeaky voice behind her.

"Hiya, Derpy! I've got some mail for you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, hello Pinkie!" Derpy said as she snarfed down the muffin.

"Invitations for the party tomorrow!" Pinkie said.

"Mmmm…." Said Derpy, still fully enjoying her muffin.

"Oh well" Pinkie Pie thought, "I'll just slip the one addressed to her in her saddle bag!".

11:00 AM

All of the mail was delivered with only a few minor crashes. Nothing Derpy couldn't handle. Derpy double checked her saddle bag before turning it back in at the Post Office. To Derpy's surprise, there was one letter left and it was addressed to her! She was about to deliver it when she thought that it would probably save time if she just held on to it. Happy with this conclusion, Derpy turned in her bag and left in a hurry for a very important meeting.

11:30 AM

Derpy arrived at the important meeting with not a minute to spare. Derpy went up to the door and knocked twice. Fluttershy arrived at the door promptly and greeted her friend. A tea meeting is more important that any other kind Derpy could think of, barring the possibility of a muffin meeting.

1:30 PM

After spending a good two hours with Fluttershy, Derpy was full and very happy. Derpy and Fluttershy met weekly to talk about self esteem, friendship and just to hang out together. Derpy flew to Sugar cube Corner. A bell rang softly as she entered the shop.

"Why, hello, Ms. Hooves!" Called Mrs. Cake from behind the counter.

"Hello! I would like one dozen muffins!" Declared Derpy.

"Oh, well, what flavors?" Asked Mrs. Cake.

"Oh… um… I'm not sure. How about you choose? I always get sorta flustered and confused when I need to make muffin decisions." Said Derpy with a smile.

"Alright! One dozen assorted muffins coming up! No English muffins, right dear?" Mrs. Cake asked

"Right. They just aren't the same." Derpy lamented.

2:00 PM

By this time, Derpy had gotten home and deposited her muffins in a safe place. She then took to the sky, free from any responsibilities for a time. She played in the cumulous clouds, on account of them being the fluffiest. She jumped on them occasionally and caused localized weather disruptions, but she had been told not to do that over Ponyville, so she was okay.

5:00 PM

Derpy returned home and had a muffin from her stash. It was blueberry; one of her favorites. After this, she got ready for bed. She knew that she needed to go to bed early enough to where getting up for work wasn't a problem.

6:30 PM

Derpy crawled into bed and snuggled up in the new blanket she got for her birthday recently. It was very warm. Derpy grinned and fell softly asleep.


End file.
